Koibito-san
by Eyto
Summary: Cette balle qui l'a achevée, à jamais te marquera le visage...


... Court OS sur Gin et Akai. =)

* * *

 **Koibito-san**

* * *

En entrant dans la salle, la première chose visible sur le brancard était le corps de la défunte Akemi Miyano.

Tuée par balle, et la police venant à la conclusion d'un suicide, la pauvre jeune femme n'aurait sans doute pas la chance d'obtenir vengeance auprès de son assassin, l'homme en noir le plus machiavélique de l'Organisation : Gin.

Elle avait emporté dans sa tombe bien des secrets, et sa petite sœur était la dernière survivante de la famille de scientifiques bien connue au sein de ce syndicat du crime. Mais elle ne laissait pas qu'une trace de sa famille dans ce monde, puisque son petit-ami était toujours en vie, bien qu'elle n'eut qu'un simple SMS en réponse à celui qu'elle avait envoyé la veille du braquage.

« Si je parviens à quitter l'Organisation, pourras-tu sortir avec moi comme un vrai petit-ami ? PS : Protège ma petite sœur pour moi, elle est tout ce qui me reste à ce jour. »

Ce texte qu'il avait reçu sur son téléphone portable avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Akai avait toujours eu de réels sentiments pour Akemi, de l'amour. Cette relation basée sur une infiltration était bien réelle, et la grande sœur de Shiho Miyano était bel et bien tombée amoureuse de l'agent du FBI infiltré. Contrairement aux théories de la scientifique, un coup de foudre avait eu raison d'elle.

Qualifiant cet homme au regard foudroyant de bel homme, attirant, charmeur et protecteur, elle avait radicalement changé de comportement à son égard jusqu'à sortir avec ce dernier. Une nouvelle que Shiho se fichait particulièrement.

Mais la réponse de l'ancien membre de cette Organisation avait réchauffé le cœur de la pauvre femme qui venait de trouver la mort d'une balle en pleine poitrine...

« Oui... et je la protégerais. »

Un oui qui avait eu beaucoup de sens à ses yeux.

Shûichi toucha une dernière fois la main de la jeune femme qui était allongée sur le lit, sous l'œil d'un médecin. C'est en révélant son appartenance au FBI qu'il avait pu obtenir une visite avant les funérailles de sa défunte dulcinée.

La main dans sa poche, l'agent spécial serra une balle tâchée du sang de sa compagne.

Mais cette dernière était particulière. Bien que celle-ci était initialement d'un calibre équivalent à celui d'un pistolet basique, la demande particulière de l'homme qui la détenait auprès d'un gérant de magasin d'armes avait changé la taille du projectile. Akai avait souhaité modifier la balle afin de lui permettre de la tirer avec un fusil de précision, quelque chose qui avait surpris le vendeur.

Après une semaine de préparation, la demande fut un succès. Quand le moment viendrait, l'agent du FBI pourrait à nouveau tirer avec la dernière trace de sa petite-amie...

[-]-[-]

Gin leva son bras, et pas conséquent son arme.

\- Peu importe, il nous suffira de fouiller dans son entourage pour le retrouver, cela nous mènera bien à ce type.

Le chewing-gum qu'il tenait entre ses deux doigts explosa sous l'impact d'un projectile tiré par un fusil de précision. Écarquillant les yeux, Gin ne comprit pas immédiatement l'urgence de la situation. L'homme en noir s'empara du fusil que tenait Korn dans ses mains et visa le bâtiment qui se situait à plus de 700 mètres, apercevant incessamment sous peu la silhouette de l'homme qu'il détestait.

Shûichi Akai, Rye, Moroboshi Dai. Le chien du bureau qui avait osé s'infiltrer dans ses rangs, auprès de ses collègues, celui qui avait réussi à participer aux missions de l'Organisation pendant plusieurs années.

« Cette balle que tu as tirée, celle qui contient la signature d'Akemi... »

Il pressa la détente.

« ... À jamais elle laissera une trace sur toi. »

La balle se dirigea vers l'œil de Gin. Ce dernier se décala à la dernière seconde et sentit le tir lui raser la joue. Du sang gicla depuis la blessure du tireur d'élite tandis que son gilet pare-balle encaissa deux nouvelles traces de l'attaque de son adversaire.

\- On se casse, ordonna-t-il.

Akai se redressa et rangea son arme dans le dos, maintenu par une bandoulière.

\- Porte à jamais la marque d'Akemi sur ton visage meurtri... Koibito-san.

Un sourire ancré sur le visage, il leva la tête vers les nuages.

Elle venait de prendre sa revanche depuis l'au-delà...

* * *

J'avais imaginé ce petit texte en voulant écrire un OS pour le recueil. Mais tant qu'à faire, le publier sous forme de fic était bien plus sympathique. Je suis un rare fan d'AkemixAkai (bien que je tolère AkaiShiho) et je me devais de le faire.

Pour la balle il suffit d'un peu d'imagination. Quelqu'un peut-il travailler le projectile pour l'adapter à un fusil sniper ? On va dire oui. Il me semble même que c'est possible bien que totalement inutile je trouve. XD

Voilou.

À la prochaine ! =)


End file.
